


Winter Changes

by twelvenineteen



Series: Perfectly Imperfect Us [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Gen, M/M, because the world needs more domestic jjp, domestic!jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and Jaebum is back from outstation. Jinyoung waits at home with their 3 year old son, bundled up in thick blankets after the heater broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a very romance movie-like fantaken photo of Jaebum + a dialogue prompt from Ashley <3

It’s been a week since winter started. It started with cold wind breeze and now snow starts to fall beautifully all over the neighbourhood. Jinyoung pulled out all the blankets he could find when the heater broke while Yugyeom sat in the living room wearing Jaebum’s thick winter jacket temporarily. He went back to the living room with bundles of thick blankets and threw them on the floor beside their son. Yugyeom looked up at Jinyoung and grinned. The boy simply loves to smile. Jinyoung smiled back, seeing the mirroring image of Jaebum on Yugyeom when he smiles, and sat in front of him. The winter jacket was clearly too big for Yugyeom’s small body, making the jacket look like it’s engulfing Yugyeom instead.

 

Jinyoung took off the jacket and quickly wrapped one of the blankets around Yugyeom, earning some whines from the toddler when Jinyoung purposely wrapped it over his mouth. Jinyoung chuckled a little. “You’re going to be cold if you don’t wear these.”

 

“My mouth won’t be cold, omma,” Yugyeom complained, his voice muffled through the blankets.

 

“Okay okay. There. Better?”

 

The 3 year-old end up looking like a ball by the time Jinyoung was done and all he could do was to sit in the living room and play with his toys - even though he can’t really reach them when his arms are trapped inside the blankets. Jinyoung was about to get up and start cleaning when his phone rang. A wide smile spreads across his face as he looks at the caller id. _He’s here._

 

“Jae?” Jinyoung answered.

 

“Hi baby. I’ve just landed,” Jaebum said across the line. Jinyoung leaned back on the couch, just contented to hear Jaebum’s voice again.

 

“I’m glad. How are you? It’s cold here, right?” Jinyoung said, absentmindedly playing with Yugyeom’s hair, twirling it around his finger.

 

“Yeah. I’m freezing,” he chuckled when his voice shook. “But don’t worry. I’ll be home soon.” Jinyoung could hear the smile in his voice. He smiled and nodded.

 

“I’ll be waiting. Stay safe okay? If the traffic is bad, stay indoors first,” Jinyoung said. Jaebum chuckled, knowing very well of how concerned and worried Jinyoung can get.

 

“Yes dear. Is Yugyeom there?” Jaebum asked. “It’s been a long time since I hear his voice.”

 

“Yeah. Hold on a sec,” Jinyoung turned on the speaker mode and nudged their son to get his attention. He mouthed ‘appa’ when Yugyeom looked at him questioningly. The boy’s face lit up brightly and shouted to the phone.

 

“Appa!”

 

The was a short pause on Jaebum’s side, most probably him moving the phone away from his ears on reflex after Yugyeom’s sudden shout.

 

They could hear Jaebum laughing. “Aigoo our Yugyeomie is very loud huh? How are you sweetie?”

 

“I miss you appa. When are you coming home?”

 

“I’m coming home soon. And I have presents for you. Has Yugyeomie been a good boy?” Jaebum said. Yugyeom grinned and nodded.

 

“Of course! I help omma to clean the house,” he said proudly. Jinyoung laughed and shook his head.

 

“Oohhh really? I must give you a really big present then.” Yugyeom chuckled. “Appa have to go now sweetie. I’ll see you at home ok?”

 

“Okay. I love you!!” Yugyeom kissed the phone loud enough for Jaebum to hear and he made the same kiss sound back. Jinyoung switched off the speaker mode and put the phone to his ear.

 

“Is there no kiss for me too?” Jinyoung said. Jaebum could hear the different volumes and know that Jinyoung had turned off the speaker.

 

“I’ll give you more than a kiss when I get home, baby,” Jaebum said, his voice exceptionally low, almost seductive. Jinyoung blushed so hard, he wouldn’t need a heater anymore for this winter.

 

Jaebum chuckled when Jinyoung didn’t say anything back. “I love you Jinyoungie. See you soon.”

 

 

 

Yugyeom got lonely when Jinyoung went to cook in the kitchen so he decided tie the blanket along with Yugyeom on his back. The toddler chatted endlessly for quite sometime, accompanying Jinyoung in the kitchen. The meal was ready in no time but both of them agreed to wait for Jaebum so that they could eat together.

 

They waited. And waited. Jinyoung had to feed Yugyeom first because he was getting hungry and couldn’t wait for Jaebum any longer. As Jinyoung was feeding the boy, he couldn’t help but feel how heavy his heart was at the moment, glancing back and forth between the clock and his phone. He prays that Jaebum is safe and will be home soon or the least he could get was a phone call, telling him where he is. Jinyoung didn’t want to call as he knows Jaebum was driving and he didn’t want the elder to be distracted what’s more given the bad traffic currently.

 

The sun had went down and the skies are becoming darker by the minute. Jinyoung tried to distract himself by playing with Yugyeom but his mind is somewhere else, making Yugyeom call him a lot of times to snap his mind back to reality.

 

It’s 10pm and still no signs of Jaebum. Jinyoung even let Yugyeom stay up 1 hour after bedtime because he wanted to wait for Jaebum but the toddler was disappointed when Jaebum didn’t show up.

 

“When is appa coming home?” Yugyeom asked.

 

Jinyoung didn’t have any answer to it but he smiles and stroke his hair softly. “Soon. You have to go to bed now ok?”

 

Yugyeom pouted but agreed to go to bed, not wanting to trouble Jinyoung even more. Jinyoung carried him to bed and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before turning off the lights, leaving only his Ironman night light at the corner of the room. He closed the door carefully and went to curl himself like a ball, hugging his knees on the one-seater couch in the living room. Jinyoung wrapped himself in his thick blanket from their bedroom and curling , staring at the window overlooking the dark skies and the city that is still as busy as the day. _Where are you, Im Jaebum?_

 

Jinyoung’s phone rang and he answered it quickly without checking the caller id. “Jaebum?”

 

“Is this Im Jinyoung? I’m Officer Lee and I will need you to come to Seoul General Hospital right now. Your husband had just been involved in a traffic accident and he’s in the emergency ward right now.”

 

Jinyoung couldn’t hear anything after the news. He could hear the officer trying get him to say something but he’s just frozen there in silence.

 

 

 

It was already 2 in the morning and he didn’t want to bother the neighbours by making them take care of Yugyeom for him so he carried a sleeping Yugyeom in his arms, bundled with a blanket and Jaebum’s jacket and hailed down a cab in front of the apartment building. A little luck was on his side that he didn’t have to wait in the cold weather for long for a cab and the driver was nice enough to help Jinyoung with the door seeing how troubled he was at the moment. They reached the hospital in no time, with the driver offering Jinyoung to carry Yugyeom for him as he could sense there was an emergency. Jinyoung politely refused and got off the cab after paying the fare.

 

He rushed to the emergency ward and spotted two police officers standing outside. One of them saw him from far and went over so that Jinyoung didn’t have to rush to them all the way.

 

“Im Jinyoung-ssi?”

 

“Yes, that’s me. Can I know of my husband’s condition?” Jinyoung could hear his voice shaking but he tried to ignore it and held Yugyeom tightly as if he’s afraid his legs might give way anytime soon.

 

“He’s still inside and we haven’t receive any updates from the doctor,” Officer Lee said. Jinyoung nodded briefly and asked the police officer what exactly happened.

 

“We are still in the middle of investigating but there are some passer-bys claim that another car skidded at fast speed because of the icy road and Im Jaebum-ssi didn’t notice the car from the side,” the officer explained. Jinyoung’s knees grew weak at the thought of a car crashing on Jaebum’s side of his own car and he held onto the wall for support.

 

“Im Jinyoung-ssi? Are you okay? Let me take your son for you,” Officer Lee said with concern. He passed Yugyeom to the other officer who is a lady and guided Jinyoung to sit on the nearest chair.

 

“Do you need some water?” Jinyoung shook his head.

 

“I-I’m okay. Were there any severe injuries, officer?” he asked. Even though Jinyoung didn’t really want to know but he has to. This is Jaebum you’re talking about. The officer looked away for a fraction of a second but Jinyoung caught it and that’s not a good sign.

 

“When the car crashed onto his car from the side….” The officer took a deep breath before continuing, trying to be as professional as possible. Maybe it wouldn’t be as hard if Jinyoung hadn’t came with Yugyeom. The officer didn’t know Jaebum had any child. But he does and it’s twice - three times as hard to reveal a bad news to the family. “There was truck coming on the opposite side. It wasn’t fast but it’s much bigger than a car.”

 

The officer didn’t even have to continue. Jinyoung’s mouth went dry, suddenly feeling as if all the air had been punched out of him. He didn’t even realised he was tearing up badly until the officer offered him a handkerchief.

 

Yugyeom started waking up with a whine when Jinyoung was trying to calm down and he stood up quickly to take him from the officer. Yugyeom blinked his eyes and stared at Jinyoung when he’s finally focused.

 

“Omma, where are we? Where’s appa?” he asked. Jinyoung pursed his lips and shut his eyes for a moment before pulling Yugyeom into a tight hug.

 

 

 

They waited again, for hours. Doctors and nurses went in and out of the ward but still no news about Jaebum. Yugyeom had fallen asleep again in Jinyoung’s arms and Jinyoung had lost all his energy from crying. The officers were nice enough to stay with them in case Jinyoung needed help.

 

It was at the peak of dawn when finally a doctor and the nurses walked out. The female officer, Officer Choi, went to help Jinyoung stand up while Officer Lee started asking the doctor about Jaebum.

 

“We tried our best to salvage the bones that were not fully broken but he lost a lot of blood. His spinal cord and head were hit badly and there are chances of him getting into a coma. But for now, his heart rate is weak but stable. We will move him to the Intensive Care Unit and we’ll monitor him closely from there,” the doctor explained. Jinyoung and Officer Lee nodded and thanked him.

 

Children under the age of 12 weren’t allowed inside the ward so Officer Choi offered to take care of Yugyeom while Jinyoung went in to see Jaebum. He was still unconscious, just lying on the hospital bed with all the different types of tubes connected to him and the machines around him. Jinyoung sat on the chair beside the bed and tried to take in the sight in front of him.

 

Aside from the bandages and tubes, Jaebum was covered with bruises and cuts all over his face, neck and arms. Jinyoung’s breathing was laboured but he tried to control it to prevent himself from passing out. Carefully, he took Jaebum’s hand in his own trembling ones. He had missed Jaebum’s touch and he didn’t expect to have to hold Jaebum’s hand for the first time in 3 months in this situation. His tears just started flowing as if on cue.

 

“Hyung.. Please wake up.. please. I don’t know what I’d do if I lose you. I don’t want to lose you,” Jinyoung pleaded, his voice shaking. He squeezed Jaebum’s hand a little, bringing it to his trembling lips.

 

“I need you Jae. Don’t leave me, please. Please wake up.” His words were broken up; his face was stained with tears. Jinyoung would do anything to just have Jaebum move a finger. He has never felt so scared before. Jaebum’s condition is so critical, he could go any time if there’s even a fraction of complication involved.

 

Jinyoung didn’t realised how fast 10 minutes has passed when a nurse walked in and told him that his time is up. The initial visit is always short. The next few visits could be longer. Jinyoung nodded and stood up slowly. He leaned forward and kissed Jaebum’s forehead, his lips lingering there as if he knows it’s going to be the last.

 

“I love you Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung whispers.

 

 

 

 

_Jinyoung used to love the winter but now it just reminds him of the time he lost Jaebum forever._

 

 

 


End file.
